


The Princess of Brooklyn

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Magic of the Tablet [3]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Secrets of the Tomb, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry Daley stood across the street from the American Museum of Natural History, watching the lights dance in the window, biting his lip in an outward show of indecision.</p>
<p>Larry actually does go into the museum at the end of Secrets of the Tomb, and the chain of events that follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Larry Daley stood across the street from the American Museum of Natural History, watching the lights dance in the window, biting his lip in an outward show of indecision.

Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, Larry saw that he had a new text message from Nick. _I swear to God Dad,_ the message read. _If you don't go in there I will drag you there tomorrow night._

Larry smiled softly before putting the phone in his pocket, getting off the bench he had been sitting on and crossed the street. Upon reaching the door Larry hesitated, shifting the bundle in his arms before knocking on the door.

"Lawrence!" Teddy exclaimed when he opened the door. "I'm glad you came!"

"Me too Teddy," Larry said, feeling himself relax from the familiarity of the situation, no matter how odd it would seem to outsiders. "Can I come in? It's a bit cold out here."

"Of course!" Teddy said, wrapping an arm around the younger man, leading him into the museum. "Everyone will be so excited to see you."

"I can't wait to see everyone too," Larry said as the bundle in his arms began to stir.

"Daddy, is hot," a muffled voice came from the middle of the bundle.

Teddy's eyebrows shot up when he heard the voice, and kept rising as Larry set the bundle down on the desk in the atrium and unwrapped it, revealing a little girl who yawned widely before blinking up at Larry. "Where?" she queried, reaching for Larry to pick her up.

"Remember those stories Nicky told you?" Larry asked, kissing the girl's forehead and giving Teddy a look that said _'one minute and I'll explain,'_ over her head.

The girl nodded, looking around, slightly more awake.

"This is it," he said. "What do you think?"

"No people," she said stubbornly.

"Oh really?" he asked, turning so that she could see Teddy. "Theodore Roosevelt, 26th president of the United States of America." The girl gasped in delight, clapping her hands excitedly. "Teddy, this is my daughter, Abigail Nephtys."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you little lady," Teddy said, sweeping an extravagant bow and kissing her hand. "I think you might just be the second most beautiful lady I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"I would hope I would be the first," Sacagawea said, coming to stand beside Teddy. "Who is our visitor?"

"I'm Abby," the little girl proclaimed proudly. "And this is Daddy," she said, patting at Larry.

"It's nice to meet you Abigail," Sacagawea said, "Would you like for me to show you around the museum while your daddy des boring adult stuff?"

Abigail turned imploring eyes on her father, causing him to give a fake sigh and hand the girl to the Native American woman. "Please return her in one piece," he requested.

"Of course," Sacagawea answered over her shoulder.

"How old is she?" Teddy asked, trying, and failing, to be casual.

"Two," Larry said. "She was...a bit of a shock. Do you know where Ahkmenrah is?"

"Probably still in his exhibit," Teddy said, gesturing towards it. "I must warn you, his parents will be with him."

"Thanks Teddy," Larry said, "I promise I'll explain later, I just have to talk to Ahk first."

Teddy wasn't able to respond as Larry ran towards the traveling Egyptian exhibit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this chapter last Thursday, so I'll post it today, then post the next one Thursday. Sorry!

Larry knocked on the half open door of the Egyptian exhibit with even more trepidation than he had knocked on the museum door.

"Come in," a commanding voice that Larry thought belonged to Ahkmenrah's father called out.

Larry pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped into the room.

"Larry!" Ahkmenrah exclaimed in delight, wrapping the man in a tight hug. "You came!"

"Of course I did," Larry said, hugging Ahk back and breathing in the smell that he thought was a mixture of embalming herbs, dust, and something warm, a combination that shouldn't work, but somehow always made Larry feel at home and safe. "I missed you," Larry whispered into Ahk's shoulder. "So much it hurt Ahk."

"I missed you too," Ahk said, pulling back a bit to press a kiss to Larry's lips. "Three years."

"I know," Larry said in an almost sigh. "The number of times I almost packed up and moved to London must be in the thousands by now."

"Why didn't you?" Ahk asked quietly.

The sound of giggles from the hallway caused Larry to pull away from Ahk completely, except for interlocked fingers. "Let me show you," Larry said, tugging Ahk lightly to where Sacagawea and Abigail were waiting just out of sight.

"We can leave if you're in the middle of something," the woman said softly.

"It's fine," Larry said, taking the little girl. "It's better to do this early." Larry steeled his nerve and turned to Ahkmenrah and his parents, who were hovering behind him. "Ahk, this is Abigail Nephtys Daley, our daughter."

The room was filled with stunned silence before Ahkmenrah broke it with a strangled expulsion of, "How?"

"I was hoping you could answer that," Larry said, turning to face Merenkahre. "I assume it has something to do with the tablet."

"You must truly love my son," the older pharaoh said gravely. "To have been gifted with his child by the tablet."

"So it was the tablet," Larry pressed. "That broke every biological law and very nearly me?"

The room was quiet again as Merenkahre tried to work through what Larry had just said.

"It's not easy to find a doctor who won't go immediately to the press with a story like this," Larry muttered. "And I almost didn't survive the delivery either. I thought Nick would have to raise her."

Ahkmenrah gave up the battle he had been fighting with himself and wrapped his arms around Larry and Abigail. "I knew something was wrong," the young pharaoh whispered where even Larry could barely hear him. "Every time I would convince myself I was just imagining things but you were in trouble. I am so sorry Larry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Larry said. "You had no way of knowing something was really wrong."

"I love you Larry," Ahkmenrah whispered. "And there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

"I love you too," Larry whispered back, holding on to Ahkmenrah as tight as he could with Abigail in his arms.

"Daddy," Abigail whined, wiggling in Larry's arms. "Tight."

"Sorry baby," Larry said, pulling back regretfully but still close enough to still be touching Ahk.

Abigail looked curiously at Ahk, "Who?" she asked, one hand going up so she could suck her thumb.

"That's your _Baeba ___," Larry told her. "Can you say hi?"

Abigail waved, suddenly shy. "Hi _Baeba ___."

Ahk smiled, heartbreakingly honest and beautiful. "Hello _aaesh hado ___," Ahkmenrah said softly. "I'm glad I finally get to meet you. You're just as beautiful as your daddy."

Abigail beamed at Ahk. "Daddy and Nicky say look like _Baeba ___."

"Well there is no way I was ever that beautiful," Ahk insisted, stretching a hand out to play with one of her brown ringlet curls.

Abigail giggled and reached for him. With a quick nod from Larry as permission, Ahk took the little girl and settled her on his hip like an old pro.

"You done this before?" Larry asked, seeing Ahk's comfort holding the little girl.

"Back in Egypt," Ahk said, smiling at the little girl before turning back to Larry. "Before my, admittedly short, time as pharaoh, I would skip out on my lessons as often as I could and go into the city, find an orphanage, and spend as much time helping there as I could. It amazed me that I had so much and these people, these children, had so little. So I did what I could."

Larry smiled, both at the story and the little girl falling asleep on Ahk's shoulder. "We should get her laid down," he said quietly. "The couch in the break room?"

"Should still be there," Ahk said, following Larry towards the break room.

"Just set her on the couch," Larry said, grabbing a blanket from the supply closet. "She should sleep all night," Larry said, draping the blanket over the girl. "But just in case," Larry pulled out a small radio and made sure it was connected to his phone. "Baby monitor. We'll hear her through the phone. I'd say it's about time I made my rounds, what do you say?"

"I think you're right," Ahk answered with a sigh. "Not that I like it."

"Tomorrow," Larry promised. "But if Jed and Dexter find out I was here without seeing them there will be no end to the grief they'll give me."

Ahk cracked a smile. "Dexter gives you enough grief as it is."

"Exactly," Larry said, "Come on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baeba-dad  
> aaesh hado-little one
> 
> The language is modern Egyptian Arabic, it was the closest I could think of to Ancient Egyptian.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gigantor's back!" Jed hollered when Larry and Ahk reached the main desk. "What were you and the pharaoh doin' back there?"

"We were putting Abigail down to sleep," Ahk said, leaning against the desk as Larry sat in the chair.

"How's it feel to be alive again?" Larry asked the miniatures that were gathered on the desk.

"Amazin'," Jed replied, throwing an arm around Octavius' shoulders. "Too bad it's only for a few days."

Larry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not meeting Ahk's eyes.

Ahk grabbed Larry's hand. "I'm not leaving you," the pharaoh said softly. "I was an idiot to do so the first time, and now with Abigail..." the pharaoh trailed off before coming back to himself and smiling at Larry. "I'm not leaving again."

"Don't get Tilly in trouble now," Larry said. "If you're going to make her job boring again, at least make sure she still has one."

"Of course Larry," Ahk agreed.

"Hey Gigantor!" Jed called from the desktop, breaking the moment. "Who's this Abigail chick you keep mentioning?"

"Abigail is my daughter," Larry said, pulling his phone out of his pocket to show the miniatures a picture of the little girl.

"She looks more like Ahkmenrah than you," Octavius commented.

"That's because I am her father," Ahk said.

Both miniatures turned to give Ahkmenrah a blank look. "But Gigantor said..." Jedidiah started, an odd look contorting his features when he looked to Octavius.

"She is a beautiful child Larry," Octavius said, studiously avoiding Jed's gaze. "I would like to meet her one day."

"Ahk has dibs on my time tomorrow night," Larry said with a smile at the pharaoh. "Night after? Or, actually, I think Nick is planning on coming tomorrow night, he could take Abigail around to meet everyone."

"That sounds wonderful Larry," Octavius said as Jed grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"I hope they get over whatever they've been arguing about this time," Ahkmenrah said as the miniatures had a heated discussion on the far end of the desk. "We may have to go to London to get everything finalized."

"Not tonight though," Larry said, standing and leaning against Ahk so that the (physically) younger was trapped against the desk. "So instead," Larry's happy grin turned coy and shy at the same time. "I haven't gotten a good kiss in three years."

"Maybe I should remedy that," Ahk considered. "Should I get Attila for you?"

"Idiot," Larry said with a soft chuckle, leaning forward to press their lips together. "Attila?" he questioned when he pulled back.

"I could have said my father," Ahk warned.

The abject horror on Larry's face had Ahk nearly rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Real funny," Larry said, smacking Ahk on the arm. "I was going to suggest we go somewhere a bit more private, but if you're going to be like that..." Larry started to pull away, but Ahk, through some form of Egyptian magic, Larry was sure, switched their positions so that Larry was pinned against the desk and started trailing sucking kisses down the line of Larry's throat. "Ahk," Larry groaned.

"You said you didn't want to go somewhere more quiet, so right here will work," Ahk said, lifting his mouth just enough to make his words understood. "Unless you've changed your mind?"

"Where?" Larry groaned again as Ahk went back to his previous task. "Abigail's in the break room."

Ahk pulled away from Larry, and the former night guard barely had time to whine for the lack of contact before Ahk lifted him bridal style. "Don't worry _mababba_ ," Ahkmenrah said, kissing Larry even as he started walking.

"Where are we going?" Larry asked, not really concerned about it, but trying to keep Ahk from tripping over his own two feet (or any miniatures).

"You'll see," Ahk said with a smirk.

"Idiot," Larry said, smacking Ahkmenrah in the chest. "I love you," he added softly, resting his head on Ahk's chest.

"I love you too," Ahk said, kissing Larry on the top of the head. "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mababba means beloved


	4. Chapter 4

"Lawrence Daley, Guardian of Brooklyn."

Larry turned to see Merenkahre standing in the entrance of the Egyptian exhibit. "Yeah?" Larry asked, "What's up?"

"I need to speak with you about my son," the older pharaoh said, walking to meet the nightguard.

"What about him?" Larry asked, glancing over his shoulder to where Ahk, Nick, and Abigail had gone.

"The magic of the tablet," Merenkahre said, "It only works in this function if the couple involved is truly in love." Merenkahre looked back to where Shepseheret, was conversing with, more at, the guard jackal guards. "With more than just their hearts, with their very souls."

"You mean soul mates?" Larry asked, feeling slightly dizzy.

"It is a rare thing, Lawrence Daley, to find one's soul mate on this side of the afterlife."

"Larry?" Ahk called from the end of the hall as the man collapsed in a faint, caught by a very surprised Merenkahre.

...

"Larry, Larry habeeb, wake up."

Larry's eyes opened slowly against the light. "Ahk?" Larry muttered, "Wha'?"

"You passed out," Ahk said, obviously relieved. "What happened?"

"Don't remember," Larry muttered, eyes closing again. "Abigail?"

"Teddy is watching her," Ahk told him. "Do you think you can stand?"

"If you help me," Larry said, reaching for Ahkmenrah's hand.

Ahk helped Larry up, and kept an arm around the night guard when he started swaying on his feet. "Larry, maybe you should see a doctor," Ahk said, leading Larry to a bench.

"I'm fine," Larry said, now a bit more alert. "What time is it?"

"It's about 7 love. You weren't out that long."

"That's good," Larry said softly, leaning against Ahk. "Don't want to sleep through your last night."

"I will be back Larry," Ask said, running his fingers through Larry's hair. "And it won't take three years this time."

"I hope not," Larry said softly. "Because I'd have to follow you this time."

"I've missed New York," Ahk said softly, "London's wonderful, but New York is home."

"More than Egypt?"

"More than Egypt," Ahk agreed.

"I love you," Larry said softly, "Sometimes it scares me how much I love you."

"That's what makes it an adventure," Ahk said. "Neither of us would be content with something normal."

"A normal person would just say I love you back," Larry said with a laugh.

"Since when are we normal?" Ahk asked. "I do love you Larry, more than I ever thought I could ever love another person."

Larry smiled and leaned up to kiss Ahk. "I know."

...

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Ahk promised, holding Larry and Abigail close one last time before sunrise.

Larry nodded, blinking back tears. "I'll be here when you get back."

"It won't be too long love," Ask said, giving Abigail back to Larry. "Call Tilly if you need me."

"Hurry," Larry whispered as Ahk laid back in his sarcophagus and shut the lid.

...

"Baeba?" Abigail asked, standing by the door, all ready to go. "Daddy, see Baeba?"

"Not tonight baby girl," Larry told her. "Why don't we watch Dora instead?"

"No Baeba?" Abigail asked, eyes filling with tears. "Wan' Baeba!"

"Me too baby," Larry said, picking the little girl up. "But he'll be back soon."

"Wan' Baeba," Abigail sniffled into Larry's shirt. "Now."

"Baeba can't come right now," Larry said, carrying the little girl to the couch.

"Wan' him," Abigail snuffled into Larry's shirt before falling asleep.

Larry kissed Abigail on the top of the head, carrying her to bed.

...

"You're sick again," Nick said, holding Abigail. "How long?"

"Since Ahk left," Larry groaned, leaning against the toilet. "Happened last time too."

"Because you were pregnant with Abigail," Nick countered. "Who knows, maybe you're pregnant again."

Larry shook his head, turning to glare at Nick. "Go put her to bed," Larry groaned.

"I'm just saying," Nick said, retreating down the hall. "You should call him."

Larry groaned again, knowing Nick was right. He pushed himself up off the floor and made his way to the living room, flopping onto the couch and picking up his cell phone, dialing quickly, before he could doubt himself.

"Larry?" Tilly answered, "Something wrong?"

"I need to talk to Ahk," Larry said by way of answer. "It's important."

"Guess that's a yes," Tilly muttered to herself. "Hey Ahk," she said louder. "Phone."

"Larry?" Ahk spoke into the phone. "Love, what is it?"

"When are you coming back?" Larry asked, voice nearly inaudible it was so quiet.

"As soon as this tour is over. We've already discussed it, and the others will return to London while the tablet and I return to New York," Ahk answered. "Is something wrong Larry?"

"I think I might be pregnant," Larry said, a bit calmer now, having spoken to Ahk. "I...Ahk, I can't do this on my own again."

"You won't have to love," Ahk soothed, "This tour only lasts a couple more weeks."

"I miss you," Larry whispered, clutching the phone. "Ahk..."

Ahk made low soothing noises, a litany of soft Egyptian coming across the line. "I'll be back as soon as I can," Ahk said. "I'll be back before you know it."

Larry grinned softly, wiping at his eyes. "That's what you said when you left."

"I was trying to make it seem like it would," Ahk said with a wet laugh. "I'll admit I was wrong."

"You got that right," Larry said. "Two weeks?"

"Two weeks," Ahk agreed, "I have to go, the Neanderthals have set something on fire."

"Different museum, same problems, right?"

"Exactly," Ahkmenrah said with a sigh. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

"Daddy?" Abigail asked, looking up at Larry. "Where?" 

"We're going to see Baeba," Larry told her.

Abigail looked up. "Light," she said, pointing at the sky.

"We're going to be there when he wakes up," Larry said.

"Longer?" she asked, "Longer Baeba time?"

"Exactly," Larry said as they reached the museum. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Abigail exclaimed excitedly. "Baeba!"

Larry laughed and followed Abigail up the museum steps. "You've missed Baeba, haven't you?" Larry asked, reaching the top and opening the door for her.

"Yes," Abigail said, running towards the main hall display, "Teddy!"

"No touching the displays!" a British accented voice called before Larry could call the girl back. "Jesus child, where are your parents?"

"Abigail," Larry called, causing the girl to run back to him. "Sorry about that Dr. McPhee, she got a bit excited."

"And I suppose you're behind the return of our Egyptian exhibit?" McPhee said, crossing his arm over his chest. "Couldn't make a normal life?"

"More like I thought Abigail should know her Baeba," Larry said, checking the sunset timer on his watch before heading deeper into the museum, towards the Egyptian exhibit.

"Baeba?" McPhee rolled the word around in his mouth. "What are you, Dr. Seuss?"

"It's Arabic," Larry told the director. "For father."

"Arabic?" McPhee questioned.

"Nobody speaks Ancient Egyptian anymore," Larry said, passing the jackal guard statues. "So I went with the next best, modern Egyptian Arabic." Larry stopped once he was in the room that held the tablet and Ahk's sarcophagus. He set Abigail down with a warning not to get lost and opened the bag he had been holding, pulling out a sweater, a pair of boxers, and a pair of jeans, setting a pair of sneakers with socks tucked inside on top of them.

"Are you tellin' me," McPhee said, voice rising in incredulity. "That you and the mummy have a child together?"

Larry nodded, checking his watch, two minutes to sunset. "And one on the way," he added, "Fingers crossed for a boy."

McPhee stared at Larry incredulously for a moment.

"You might want to wait in the hall for a moment," Larry said helpfully. "Unless you want an eyeful of naked pharaoh."

McPhee stepped out, all the way past the jackal guards.

Larry checked his watch one last time and carefully pushed the lid off the sarcophagus. Ahk blinked his eyes open and coughed.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty," Larry grinned. "I brought you some clothes."

Ahkmenrah took a moment to realize he was awake, and beamed back at Larry, pushing himself out of the sarcophagus.

"McPhee is waiting outside," Larry said, handing Ahk his clothes as Abigail ran over to them. "I think he wants to talk."

Ahk groaned and pulled the sweater on over his head. "I was hoping to avoid this," the pharaoh admitted. "At least for tonight."

"Well little Miss over here decided she wanted a hug from Teddy while he was still wax, and he caught her."

"Trouble maker," Ahk accused the little girl, scooping her up and tickling her. "You're just good at it, aren't you?"

Abigail giggled and threw her arms around Ahk's neck. "Baeba stop!" she giggled. "I's ticklish."

"I can see that aaesh hado," Ahk said, kissing the girl on her forehead.

The sound of a throat clearing drew their attention from the game. "If you're quite finished," McPhee said, obviously peeved.

"The sooner you get this over with, the sooner we get to family time," Larry reminded the pharaoh.

"Doesn't mean I have to enjoy it," Ahk said, shifting his hold on Abigail and approaching the museum director, every inch the ancient pharaoh, even with Abigail hanging from around his neck. "Dr. McPhee," Ahk greeted with a slight incline of his head.

"Your highness," McPhee returned, all traces of former arrogance gone. "It's good to have you back, seeing as Mr. Daley's presence seems dependent on you these days."

"The bond between a pharaoh and his consort was always strong," Ahkmenrah said, "And with the tablet adding to our already strong bond of soul, not much can separate us."

"Bond of soul," McPhee mouthed, the odd phrasing throwing him off for a moment.

"Now if you'd excuse us, I believe Teddy has dibs on Abby time before she goes down for the night." And with that, Ahk took one of Larry's hands and swept past McPhee, regal even in jeans and an old sweater.

"You practice that often?" Larry asked at the end of the hall.

"Not really," Ahk said. "I can't stand that man, how do you do it?"

"I've gotten used to it," Larry said. "I wasn't always a pharaoh's consort," Larry teased, "It's a novel idea."

Ahk somehow blushed and scowled at the same time, quickly passing Abigail to Teddy and pulling Larry to a rather quiet room (a bunch of models).

"You okay?" Larry asked, noting the still odd expression on the Egyptian's face.

"You shouldn't have had to get used to it," Ahk whispered, a hand going to cup Larry's cheek. "You are a miracle among men Larry, and no one should ever think different."

"It's fine Ahk," Larry said, "Just lets me know who not to allow around Abigail," he took 

Ahk's hand where theirs were intertwined and rested them on his stomach. "And this one."

Ahk stared at Larry's stomach in awe for a moment before grinning. "Really?" he asked, voice soft and almost reverent.

Larry nodded. "I went to the doctor today. I'm 5 weeks."

"That's wonderful!" Ahk said with a grin. "Can we go tell the others?"

Larry laughed, for all that Ahk was centuries old, he still acted like a little kid sometimes. "Of course we can," Larry smiled, letting Ahk lead him to where the rest of the exhibits were gathered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of The Princess of Brooklyn, I'll start the next story next week. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
